I Still Know The Way To Make Your Make Up Run
by Ashlandra
Summary: Three years makes all the difference. Brooke is newly engaged, Chuck is lonesome and sorry. Can Chuck win back the one girl who opened his eyes?
1. The Return

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've been gone along time from updating my stories and if there was anyone who read them and wanted an update, I'm very sorry. I've been having a lot of writer's block and all I could really write was shitty, little screenplays. But I've got a burst of inspiration and will be starting new, fresh stories. The first chapter of this is deleted. I'm starting new with this one. Hope you all understand and enjoy! :)**

Brooke Davis was independent, he got that. Brooke Davis didn't like others to see her cry. He understood.

Chuck was the same.

Brooke wasn't your ordinary girl. She was feisty and sweet, with the biggest heart. She was strong and motherly. Brave. Incredibly talented and beautiful. He was in love with her. He'd never felt something like this for a girl.

Sure, he'd had feelings for one or two girls other than Brooke, but what he felt for Miss Davis was different and unique. He always thought about her. He remembered the way her lips tasted - cinnamon with a hint of oranges, the way they felt against his and on his skin. He remembered the one she smelled; a sweet, sweet scent of vanilla and something else he couldn't pinpoint.

He remembered her gorgeous smile, with those two adorable dimples that brightened her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. Sparkling hazel irises you could just stare at. Her wavy brunette locks that brushed against his nose, his collarbone and slid perfectly through his fingers.

Wait a minute. When did Chuck get so sweet?

Well, Chuck Bass left three years ago, from Tree Hill. He went back home to New York, then different places with his father. Paris. Hawaii. Rome.

He left her without a call, a text, an email, a note. Nothing.

No warning.

He got up one morning, took a look at her naked body covered in the white sheets, a serene smile on her face as she slept. He took one glance and felt his heart break. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Yes, he'd hurt her by leaving, but if he stayed, he'd just break her heart. He'd damage her and he didn't want that. They'd been friends for so long and Chuck knew how much hurt she'd gone through, how much betrayal. He was betraying her but it was for the best. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

He'd cheat. He'd lie. He'd say so many mean things to her. He'd regret everything.

So he left and he didn't turn back, until now. Three years, six months, two weeks, and four days later.

* * *

He stepped off the plane with a soft sigh, looking at the tiny airport of the homey town. The wind blew in his hair and the sun shone despite the gray clouds in the sky.

He was back. Chuck was finally returning. He felt guilty and excited. Nervous.

He knew Brooke wouldn't take him back with a snap of his fingers, but he could hope. He knew that Brooke could've moved on without him. Maybe she never even truly loved him. Maybe she never cared. Chuck didn't know anymore.

All he knew was he missed Brooke Davis. And he was going to get her to be his again, one way or another.

* * *

**A short, and I'm sorry for that, introduction to the new beginning of the story. I felt like exploring Chuck's thoughts before jumping into the real drama and angst of the story, haha. Next chapter you can accept Chuck going to see Brooke and a lot of fighting.**


	2. Sorry, Sweetie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, here's a few things about the story I should mention. (Or, just feel like mentioning.)**

**1) Lucas never existed in Brooke's life.**

**2) Chuck and Blair were together and in love, but they decided to just stay friends.**

**3) Brooke, Peyton, and Chuck have been friends since they were eight. Chuck only lived in NY for eight years of his childhood, before moving to Tree Hill.**

**4) No Gossip Girl. **

**5) Haley and Nathan are divorced, they never had Jamie.**

**6) Jake and Peyton are together and Peyton adopted Jenny.**

**7) Brooke and Chuck started dating the end of junior year, until Chuck left a few weeks before graduation.**

**8) Brooke met Julian after graduation, a few months after Chuck left. They've been together ever since.**

**9) They are all around 21-22 years old.**

The scent of pancakes filled the air and jolted Brooke awake, a smile brightening her face as she rushed out of bed. Brooke bounced into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Julian, her face pressed against his back. "Morning baby," she whispered. "You made pancakes?"

Julian chuckled softly, that endearing chuckle that Brooke loved to hear. He rubbed her arms that were snaked around his stomach and nodded, gesturing with his head to a plate on the table. "Of course. I know how much you love them. How's my beautiful fiancée doing?"

Brooke had to smile at that comment, peeking out from behind Julian to glance at the gorgeous rock on her finger. She still couldn't believe Julian had proposed two nights ago. Brooke closed her eyes as she remembered the events. She'd walked into the bedroom after a long day at work, and there were candles lit everywhere, Julian laying on the bed with a bouquet of roses and two plates of a gourmet dinner next to him.

When Brooke asked what it was all for, he simply replied, "_I thought my girl needed a romantic break from her hectic life._" They sat in bed for the next twenty-five minutes, talking and eating while exchanging laughs and kisses. Then, Julian gave her a box of her favorite chocolates, which Brooke excitedly opened. She noticed a piece was missing and glared playfully at Julian, who handed her the empty paper cup with a grin. It wasn't completely empty. A ring.

Brooke sighed happily as she thought of the night and looked up at him. "Mmm, your fiancée is doing great."

But Brooke couldn't help but let her mind wander to a certain someone, a certain tall, handsome someone who occupied a place in her heart. Chuck Bass. Brooke shook away the thoughts, arguing with herself in her head. She was marrying _JULIAN BAKER!_ A terribly sexy, romantic, funny, and sweet guy, with a grin that should simply be illegal. She didn't need someone who left her in the middle of the night.

Although, Brooke did need her childhood friend back. But she couldn't forgive him... and if she did, nothing would be the same.

Julian's voice brought her out of her train of thoughts. "Eat up and then we can get ready to go to Jenny's birthday party."

Brooke smiled and nodded, unraveling herself from him. She sat down and started to eat, a smile on her face.

* * *

"CHUCK BASS! Where the hell have you been?"

Chuck stood standing at Peyton Sawyer's doorstep, the curly blonde enveloping him in a hug. Chuck couldn't help but chew on his lip when she pulled back and shot him daggers with her eyes like the protective friend she was. He knew he deserved it; he was swimming with guilt. He had been ever since he left.

"Boy, you're so lucky I don't slap you right now," she said sharply, eyes narrowed. Chuck let out his famous chuckle and she swatted his arm, before the blonde managed a small smile, her look curious. "Have you seen Brooke yet?"

The dreaded question, but Chuck had been expecting it. He let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. "No, I haven't.. how is she?"

Peyton paused for a moment. "She's good.. I mean, when you left she was a mess... but she's happy now. I'm sorry, Chuck, but Brooke moved on," she murmured, biting her lip. Peyton had always rooted for the two; her two best friends. She knew since eight-year-old Brooke Davis met eight-year-old Chuck Bass, that the two would be together. They always crushed on each other, always stood up for each other, hardly left each other's sides. Chuck was the first guy to ask her to dance, the first guy to hold her hand, the first guy to call her beautiful, the first guy to flirt with her, her first kiss, and lastly, her first love.

Chuck nodded curtly, his jaw clenching before he took a breath, relaxing. "Yeah, I expected that," he admitted. "I just hope this guy isn't an asshole like me."

The blonde in front of him sighed softly. "Chuck, I admit it, you can be a jerk._ A lot_. And what you did was pretty low, but.. Brooke may be happy with someone else but I can promise you her heart hasn't let you go."

Chuck gave a small laugh and smiled. "Thanks, Goldilocks," he said with a wink when Peyton glared at him. Chuck looked at the house behind Peyton and raised an eyebrow. "What are all these balloons for?"

Peyton smiled lightly. "Jenny's birthday party."

"It's been awhile since I've seen her."

"Well, how about you stay for the party? She'd love to see you," Peyton offered. "Brooke and her boyfriend will be coming, though.."

"I'll stay. Thanks, Peyt."

* * *

Julian's arm was wrapped around Brooke's waist as they entered Peyton's home, a purple wrapped box in Brooke's hands.

"Brooke, Julian!" Peyton greeted, smiling. She then caught sight of the engagement ring and gasped. "Oh my God!"

The outburst caused Chuck to look up from talking with Jenny, who was sitting in his lap. His eyes landed on Brooke and his breath hitched. She was still as beautiful as when he last her, but he took note of the changes. Her skin was tanner, and her hair longer; lighter. Brooke looked breathtaking, a small amount of make-up and a plum dress hugging her every curve. Chuck caught sight of the ring and his lips went in a thin line.

Brooke laughed as Peyton and Blair gushed over the ring, like she had expected. They shot questions rapidly, not even letting her give them an answer before asking the next. "Hey P. Sawyer, where's the birthday girl?"

Peyton bit her lip. "Uhh..." she stuttered and moved a few steps back, giving Brooke the full view of Chuck.

_Chuck Bass._

Charles fucking Bass.

Brooke was thankful Julian had stepped aside to get a beer and chat with Jake, because she felt old memories and feelings rushing back. She felt her palms get sweaty but she just inhaled and exhaled a breath. He was back.

Chuck was back after three years. Three fucking long years of her pinning over him. Yes, she loved Julian. But she could never deny her feelings for Chuck. She could lie to everyone else, but Brooke couldn't lie to herself.

"Aunt Brooke!"

The excited squeal snapped her from her thoughts and she smiled as Jenny ran towards them, her braids flying as she jumped into Brooke's arms. The brunette laughed and hugged the girl tightly, refusing to meet Chuck's eyes. "Hey birthday girl! You look so pretty today."

Jenny giggled, loving the attention. Her eyes moved to the box and she grinned. "That's for me, right?"

Brooke chuckled. "Of course it is!"

Chuck watched Brooke, studying her. He saw the way she had stared at him, before quickly looking away. He didn't know what to think. Was Brooke still in love with him? _She's engaged, she's probably just surprised and pissed,_ Chuck thought bitterly to himself.

Watching her with Jenny made his heart twist, longing for the beautiful brunette he had left three years ago. Guilt flooded over him, once again. He cursed himself for leaving. She was happy._ Without_ him.

But she deserved it, Chuck knew that. He couldn't make her happy... he couldn't be her knight in shining armor, the one to hold her tight and comfort her. Chuck couldn't be her perfect prince charming. He wasn't going to be with her forever, like he always thought.

* * *

Brooke watched Chuck with Jenny as she sipped her wine, her eyes guarded and her facial expression blank. Rage boiled her insides, but love swept over her, diminishing those angry thoughts. She still couldn't believe he was back and it hurt to face the fact he was here, after all that time _waiting_ for him. Waiting for a call or a letter, a reason why he left.

She never got one and it pissed her off, but at the same time, it just made her love him more. Made her want him more.

No. She couldn't want him. She was with Julian. Julian, the guy who gave her a shoulder to cry on, loved her unconditionally, the guy she was going to _marry_.

Brooke stood up for the couch and went to find Julian, but a calloused hand gently wrapped around her wrist. An all too familiar hand.

Chuck.

She turned around and faced him. For the first time in three years, six months, two weeks, and four days. Her expression stayed neutral as she studied his face.

"Brooke.." The word floated from his lips in a whisper, his eyes darting across her face; searching for a hint. A hint of anger. A hint of love. Anything.

"Hello, Chuck."

Her tone made Chuck's heart ache. There wasn't a emotion he could detect. Her voice was blithe. For once, it was hard for Chuck to read her, to see right through her like he had been. He didn't know if it was because she was putting up a wall or because she had nothing to say to him.

Nothing to say to him because she'd moved on, and she didn't care anymore. The thought alone made his stomach turn.

But it was his fault and Chuck understood.

He took a deep breath and removed his hand. "Hey..."

Brooke released an inaudible sigh as she stared at Chuck. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to yell out. She didn't though. She kept calm. "What do you want, Chuck? I have some things to do."

"I wanted to say I was sorry. That my actions were wrong... and I'm glad you're happy, Brooke. I am."

His apology made the urge to fall into his arms greater, but it also struck an angry nerve that she'd been trying to control and hold back. Brooke gave a bitter laugh, seeing Chuck wince a little. "Sorry, sweetie, but apologizing_ now_ is stupid."

Chuck felt his heart break as she walked off, into the arms of her fiancé. Again, he knew he deserved it. The bitter and spiteful tone, the narrowed eyes, the hurt it brought him. He deserved to lose her.

And he just did.

* * *

**This chapter, I'm 'ehhhh' about. It's not my best but I think some of the thoughts and emotional exploring was pretty strong, personally. I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. An Unpeaceful Peace Offering

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The site is being an asshle on both my computers, not allowing me to update my stories when I want to, so this is coming at you from school, haha!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and subs! Silent readers, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story! (; Seriously though, I'd really love it if you all gave me tips and ideas, what you'd like to see in the story, particular songs you think go with the story, quotes, etc. Anything that is helpful criticism is welcome, just don't be rude!**

**This has some angsty fighting. Enjoy! (:**

The store had been quiet, only a few customers coming and going throughout the day. Brooke sat in the back with her sketchbook open, frantically sewing dresses for the new line she had to showcase the next day. She sewed in peace for a few more moments before the sound of the door disturbed her silence and the brunette sighed, getting up to the greet the customer. There stood none other than Chuck Bass, two coffees in hand.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" Brooke asked, leaning against the counter as she waited for his answer. She was still pissed at him and her day was already as rushed as it is. She did NOT need Chuck bothering her.

Chuck handed her one of the coffee cups; latte, extra foam. Just the way she liked it. _Sneaky bastard._ "A peace offering," he explained at her confused look before adding, "I just wanted to stop by-"

"Chuck, a latte's not gonna make me forgive you."

"Extra, _extra_ foam?" Chuck said with a wink. "And I know that, Brooke. On my way here I stopped to get a coffee and decided to pick you one up... since before I left I owed you one.."

Brooke pursed her lips at the memory but sighed. "Thank you, I guess. But really, why are you here?"

With a sigh, he chwed on his lip with thought. "I'm here to say that I understand your hostility towards me and... again, that I'm sorry."

"You _understand_? No, Charles, you don't."

Chuck flinched at her use of his full name. Brooke only used it when either pissed at him or when she said 'I love you.' The latter was not the option in this case. "Brooke..."

"Chuck, just stop, okay? I'm sick of your apologies. You left me, and I had no clue where you were or even if you were alive. It hurt, it did. But not anymore. I have found someone else, and I am happy. Truly. Just give it up because it won't change, even when I do forgive you."

The last part of the sentence made Chuck's eyes flare with anger. "I'm not doing this to get in your pants, Brooke," he hissed sharply. "Has the thought of me actually being a good person with a heart crossed your mind? Because I feel love, hate, anger, sadness, too. I care about people. I had my reasons for leaving but you won't take the fucking time to listen to me!"

Brooke glared at him, hazel eyes narrowed with hatred. "What was I supposed to think? We had been having stupid fights the last few days, you had been kind of a jackass, and then, I woke up. You were gone. Your clothes were gone and so were your bags. I thought I said something wrong. I blamed myself. I replayed all of our conversations, to see if there was something I could've fixed. I waited months for a call, Chuck! I then only had the option of coming to the point that you were just selfish and left, because I had tried my absolute best to make you happy."

Chuck snorted. "You don't know me, Brooke Davis. You know nothing of what happened and why I left. And maybe you're the selfish one, because you can't even take your head out of your ass to see that maybe, just maybe, I left because I was afraid."

"Brooke?" The two turned around to look at the visitor and the brunette froze, before gathering herself. She took a small, sideways glance at Chuck as she walked over to Julian.

"Hi baby," she murmured with a smile, leaning up to peck his cheek softly.

Julian gave her a subtle smile back and wrapped his arm around her waist, glancing back to Chuck. "What's going on..?"

Chuck shook his head and forced a welcoming, but obviously fake smile. "Nothing. I was just leaving. Nice to meet you," he said and cleared his throat, not looking back as he walked out the store. He then just felt the pain hit his heart as the wind slapped at his cheeks, tinting them red. Chuck's eyes stung but he gritted his teeth and kept walking.

He would not cry.

_He would not cry_.

Stuffing his hands into his coat pocket, he took a shaky breath as he turned on the street, towards Peyton's place, where he was staying until he got his apartment situated.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air a few moments after Chuck walked out. Brooke bit her lip slightly, shifting a few times before she looked up at Julian, who seemed to be deep in thought as his gaze finally snapped back to her's.

"Was that.. Chuck? That guy from your junior year?"

Brooke gave a slow nod. "Yeah..."

"What was going on? Did he say something to you?"

The brunette had to smile a little at Julian's love and procteiveness. She snuggled close to him, her eyes loving as she tilted her head up. "No, we were just arguing. It was stupid. No need to worry."

Julian believed her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, a smile on his lips as their lips moved in sync. After a moment, he pulled back and brushed a hand over her flawless cheek. "I love you, Brooke Davis."

"And I love you, Julian Baker."

Deep in her heart, Brooke knew that it was only half the truth. She did love Julian.

But ever since Chuck came back, her old feelings filled her heart again. The shivers as she thought and looked at him, the fluttering in her heart, the passionate hate and love.

She knew it would never change.

Never.


End file.
